


Unprotected

by Perkalil



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Some bad language, but it’s Starkid so what do you expect, inner monologue, ope its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkalil/pseuds/Perkalil
Summary: Jemilla is a bit of an insomniac; Zazzalil is a little nightmare-prone





	Unprotected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little insight on Jemilla, with some added Jazzalil fluff at the end!

Jemilla couldn’t sleep. It had only been since sundown that she had abandoned her new tribe, all her husbands and wives and children, to go back and save her old tribe of idiots from Snarl. She just left her new life, that she was really enjoying, thank you very much, to go back, to help…

Zazzalil. Huh. What the hell was that?

They had stopped to rest for the night because Zazzalil didn’t have any fire with her, so now Jemilla had time to think about what all these decisions meant. Zazzalil drove her up a wall, so why did she follow her into the unknown to save the tribe? Jemilla couldn’t stand the shorter woman when they lived together, hell, Zazzalil kicked her out of her own tribe and turned everyone against her. She should just get up now and go back, she can solve her own problems! But…

Everything Zazz had said earlier today seemed so sincere, so real. The exact same thing happened to her; she was kicked out of the tribe for something that she didn’t have anything to do with, unless you count bringing fire to the tribe a bad thing. Which Jemilla knew it was. Or was it? The Peacemaker thought over what Zazzalil had told her during their journey, everything that had gone wrong. It really sounded like the lack of rules about fire is what caused all the problems, not the fire itself. And it really sounded like Ducker was the one who set the village on fire but he had gotten everyone to turn on Zazzalil. 

Woah, wait. Now she was defending Zazzalil? What the fuck?

Before Jemilla had time to dig deeper into the new thought, a sound startled her into an upright position. It sounded like rustling, or like a scrape or an animal. Jemilla wasn’t sure which it was but she knew it was something. She heard it again, it sounded close. She reached out with a foot to nudge Zazzalil awake, before becoming still with shock. The sound had started up again, but now Jemilla knew where it was coming from.

It was coming from Zazzalil.

She was tossing back and forth on the ground and whimpering every so often. Jemilla could see her uneven breathing and the tear tracks running down her face. What was wrong with her? Jemilla almost got mad at the other woman for scaring her, then she heard Zazzalil muttering in her sleep. The tall woman moved closer so she could hear better.

“Sorry.” Zazzalil’s face scrunched into such a fearful expression that Jemilla gasped. “Don’t leave… please.”

Jemilla decided to do something, because Zazzalil was distressed and she had to take care of her. Zazz twisted onto her side and curled into herself, a small sob leaving her frame as it shook. Jemilla grabbed her shoulder and shook it gently.  
“Zazz. Zazzy. Zazzalil.” She spoke in a calm and measured voice. She couldn’t see her face when she woke, but Jemilla definitely felt her wake. Zazzalil’s whole body jerked and she gasped. She sat up quickly and Jemilla pulled back, not wanting to crowd her. She could see Zazzalil look around like she didn’t know where she was, then her eyes landed on Jemilla. Even with limited light, the tall woman could see the fear and absolute vulnerability in her eyes.

“‘Milla?” Her voice was so soft, and the small crack felt like a spear was being driven into Jemilla’s heart. All she could do was open her arms to the Firebringer and let her settle in her lap. Zazzalil clung to Jemilla’s frame, burying her head into her shoulder. Jemilla grunted as Zazzalil wrapped her arms and legs around her neck and waist respectively, like those little bears that hang on tree branches. Jemilla didn’t know what else to do, so she ran her hand through Zazzalil’s hair. She felt Zazz shudder and she halted in her ministrations, but when she felt little hot water drops on her shoulder she resumed and held Zazzalil’s waist a little tighter. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Jemilla didn’t know what else to say; she wasn’t even quite sure what had made Zazzalil so upset. She felt Zazz shake her head against her neck. “That’s okay. I’ll just be here with you.” 

“Thank you ‘Milla.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, feel free to leave kudos, comments, or suggestions for what I should write next!


End file.
